


An Unexpected Date

by stynwolf35



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Another day another story, BACK AT IT AGAIN, M/M, Story took way to long to finish, date time, meep meep, two gamer boys at it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stynwolf35/pseuds/stynwolf35
Summary: Practice canceled.Nothing to do.There they go.





	An Unexpected Date

Ai huffs getting annoyed that the other three aren’t here for practice yet. He checks his phone seeing it’s already thirty minutes in their practice time. He rolled his eyes going to the group chat Reiji made for them for these kinds of situations. 

_‘It’s been thirty minutes. Where are you?’ _

Ai puts his phone down thinking about their schedules for the day. He knew they all have free time right now and they all agree to schedule a practice between their work for their next performance together. Ai stretches his body waiting for either of them to reply. He thinks about his schedule for the time being until his phone brings him back. Reaching for his phone he saw a message from Reiji.

_‘Sorry guys! Photoshoot running longer than expected!’ - Reiji_

Ai rolls his eyes about to reply until both Ranmaru and Camus also reply.

_‘We’re running through to finish this film today.’ - Camus_

_‘I thought it was later?’ - Ranmaru _

Ai lets a sigh out shaking his head about the situation and thinks about everyone schedule before finally replying. 

_‘Everyone is free tomorrow. Same time, usual place.’ - Ai_

The only person who had something to do tomorrow was Ai and that was only in the morning. The others had a day off and he knew they would practice the rest of the day if no one has anything to do. He got replies back saying it was fine. Ai nods to himself checks the time. He agrees to practice for a little bit before leaving. 

He remembers that they didn’t have that much food at home so he notes to himself to get groceries on the way home. As he walks down the hall he can hear the noise of people from another room. He was about to continue to walk until hearing an argument. Ai raises his eyebrow wondering what’s going on until he decides not to disturb. As he continues to walk past the room the door starts to open. 

Curious, Ai was about to peer over his shoulder but stops instead hearing footsteps coming behind. He turns around only to see a few members of Starish. Ai raises his eyebrows and shakes his head as he turns back around and starting walking not wanting to get into any conversation from them. 

“Ai-senpai! You’re here too?” Ai stops and lets a sigh out already figuring out he couldn’t just pretend not to hear any of them and turns around seeing four members.

“Otoya, Tokiya, Syo, Masato, hello.” Ai speaks nodding to them. 

“I see you’re leaving too.” Tokiya says looking at Ai’s bag. 

“Practice was canceled so I’m heading home.” Ai says.

“Oh. You should join us for lunch Ai-senpai!” Otoya spoke grinning towards him. 

“You should Ai.” Syo says smiling at him. Ai looks at him and starts to decline the offer until a sudden voice from behind them spoke out.

“Aimi. You waited for me, great. Let’s get our date started.” Ren’s voice was loud in the hall and in a quick motion moved passed the others grabbing his hand and pulling him along. 

“Hey!” Ai said in surprise as he trailed behind Ren as the others watched them leave. 

“Huh?” everyone was dumbfounded watching them leave and looks at one another wanting to know what happened.

“Can you let go.” Ai spoke up pulling his hand from Ren who held onto him as he pulled him out of the building before letting go. Ai watches him before rubbing his wrist before looking back inside the building. “You shouldn't have done that.” 

“Why not? Can’t I have a day with you Aimi?” Ren asks confused tilting his head. 

“I mean saying that in front of them. Besides if you wanted to do something you should ask instead of doing that.” Ai spoke turning back towards him. 

“It doesn’t hurt anyone.” Ren spoke crossing his arms slightly annoyed. “They know we’re dating.” 

“Especially in front of Syo. You know that.” Ai spoke rolling his eyes and starts to walk towards the grocery store. Ren reaches for his hands and pulling him back. “Let go. I’m busy.” Ai was already annoyed about what happened and simply wanted to go home.

“Let’s get lunch. Enjoy our day together.” Ren smiles at him still holding onto his hand. 

“At least let go of my hand.” Ai spoke pulling it back looking around the non-busy street. “It’s against the rules to be dating. We can’t have any news spreading about us.” 

“Well, as friends then. We’ll know it’s a date. Not everyone else.” Ren speaks putting a hand over his shoulder and starts walking in the other direction of where Ai was heading. “Besides I’m not going to let you go home now.” 

Ai glances at Ren’s hand feeling him squeeze his shoulder slightly. Ai knew he couldn’t get out of this and lets a sigh out follow Ren to wherever he was taking him. Neither one of them spoke as they walked. Ai didn’t know where they were going and that starting think of many places that were around them until Ren finally spoke. 

“Stop being in your head Aimi. We’re going to my favorite place.” He spoke making Ai look at him. Ren gives him a side glance and smiles at him as his gaze goes back forwards moving them to his favorite place. 

Ai feels his body relax relieved that he didn’t have to come up with a place they would go to. Ren could feel the sudden change and he smiles as he shows him the way to the restaurant. 

Eventually, they arrive and get a seat by the window. Ai glances outside seeing people walk around as he feels Ren’s gaze on him. Ai almost gets lost in watching people before hearing the waiter speak to them. Ai quickly turns his head and nods towards him as they order their drinks before he walks off. 

“I should have said no window.” Ren chuckles shaking his head. Ai rolls his eyes and goes to move his gaze back outside until he stops himself. He takes a deep breath and leans back in the chair and looks at Ren. 

“I am busy, so after lunch, I’m heading home.” Ai spoke making Ren look at him. 

“We can go for a walk after. Or even sit at the park and talk. We haven’t had a proper date in a while.” Ren smiles. Ai looks at him before looking down at the table not saying anything. Ren watches him, wondering what he was thinking before seeing Ai nod.

“I was planning to get some groceries, but I think I can take this day off for us.” Ai spoke and looks back up to meet his gaze. Ren Grins and nods. 

“Great. Today’s going to be great.” Ren smiles at him making Ai smile back. 

Once the guy comes back with their drinks Ren decided to order for both of them. Ai keeps his gaze on Ren as he talks to the waiter for a little longer before he gets the order in. Ren glances over to Ai seeing him staring. He puts on a playful smirk and winks towards him making Ai blush and look away. 

“I like messing with you Aimi.” Ren says enjoying his reaction. 

“Whatever.” Ai mumbles looking towards Ren with the corner of his eye. Ren sees and gives him an innocent smile. “So, what else do you have in mind today?” He questions finally calming down and looks at Ren. 

“I was thinking. Walking back to my place and we can watch movies. Get some snacks on the way for later.” Ren spoke tilting his head. “Unless you want to go somewhere else.” Ai shakes his head.

“That’s fine with me.” Ai nods agreeing. Ren smiles towards him before speaking again. 

“Great. We can cuddle if you know what I mean.” Ren smirks slightly winking towards him. Ai rolls his eyes feeling his face heating up. 

“We’re only watching movies, that’s it.” Ai spoke. Ren laughs before nodding and they waits for their food. 

It was getting late and the movie finally ended. Ai frowns slightly wanting the movie to go longer because he was too comfortable leaning again Ren. He took his phone out of his pocket to check the time to see it was nine. He didn’t realize the time had passed quickly. He sits up and Ren glances over toward Ai raising his eyebrows.

“Aimi. What are you doing?” Ren watches him trying to find what he was thinking. 

“It’s late. I should go.” Ai spoke staring at his phone and looking back towards Ren. Ren pouts and grabs Ai’s hand pulling him back. 

“You can always stay the night.” Ren spoke putting his arm around his waist. 

“We both know how that goes, Ren.” Ai spoke pushing his hand away and gets up. “Besides, I have work in the morning.” 

“It didn’t stop you last time.” Ren spoke raising his eyebrow. 

“Masato should be home soon.” Ai spoke looking away trying to change the subject.

“He’s staying at Tokki’s. Which means,” Ren gets up and puts his arms around his waist pulling Ai to his chest leaning over to his ear. “We have the place to ourselves.” 

The sudden whisper gave Ai chills and he looks away biting his lip. He knew where this was going and he knew he would need to leave soon before being convinced. “I’m tired.” He lied. 

“Then stay the night.” Ren slowly moves his hands towards Ai’s hips making him take a deep breath. 

“No. I told the others I would be home later.” Ai spoke he pulls his hands away from his hips and goes to move away until Ren turns him around making him look at him. 

“Liar,” Ren said looking at Ai. “Look at me in the eye and tell me that.” Ren moves close to Ai making his face heat up. 

“I-I should go.” Ai spoke not repeated what he said and quickly turns around. 

Ren holds onto his wrist lightly smirking pulling him back. Ai stops. He could easily pull away and leave, but for a split second, he wanted to stay. “Ren. I have work in the morning. Plus I have practice with everyone else so I need-” In a sudden moment, Ren leans over kissing him. Ai stood there shocked for a second. Right as he was about to kiss back Ren pulls away smiling playfully. “Meanie.” Ai mumbles biting his lip. 

“Stay Aimi.” Ai felt the coolness of Ren’s hand on his cheek making his face get warmer. 

“For the last time, I can’t. I need to-” Again, Ren kisses him again. “Stop doing that.” Ai spoke as he pulls away. Ai knew If he kept at it he wouldn’t want to leave. 

“Stop what?” Ren chuckles. 

“I know what you’re doing,” Ai spoke and pulls his hand away from his grasp. “You do this every time.” 

“You did it last time.” Ren pointed out with an amused look.

Ai didn’t say anything and shakes his head. He had to get out of here quick. He didn’t like Ren knowing how to push his buttons. He turns around and starts walking to the door. He can hear Ren follow him. At this point, it could go either way and right now Ai’s didn’t know what he wanted to do.

“Come on Aimi.” Ren turns Ai around pinning against the wall. Ai watches him not knowing what to do or say as Ren leans close to him making Ai think he was about to kiss him. Ai opens his mouth open slightly before Ren moves closer to his ear “We can do whatever you want. How about some role-playing? I’ll be the teacher and you can--” 

“D-Don’t finish that,” Ai spoke feeling himself starting to heat up more. “Do it one more time and I’ll leave for sure.” Ai tries to stand his guard, but he knew it’s failing. The way Ren was looking at him, he knew it wasn’t convincing. 

“Oh really now?” Ren smirks. Ai looks away trying not to give in. Ren starts to play with his hair and starts to hum. Ai didn’t realize he was holding his breath before Ren whispers in his ear. “Mikaze. We need to talk about the last test. Let’s go to my office.” The sudden change in Ren’s voice made his knees buckle.

Ai closes his eyes and leans against the wall as he feels Ren play with his shirt. He was trapped in his grasp and he wasn’t sure how this was going to play. The next words out of Ren’s mouth made him tremble. “If you’re lucky enough, I’ll offer you some extra credit.”

“Shut up and kiss me already.” Ai says looking at Ren. Ren chuckles lifting Ai’s chin. Ai watches as Ren moves one arm around his waist pulling him close. 

“That’s not how you talk to your teacher,” Ren smirks. “That’s detention.” Ai widens his eyes and goes to object until he kisses him. Ai immediately kisses back putting one hand around his neck deepening the kiss. Ren pulls away slightly before saying one last thing. 

“Mikaze, I wasn’t expecting you to like me this much.” Ren chuckles trailing his hand down to his neck. Ai goes to say anything but stops himself feeling his body react to his touch. He knew how this was going to go. He looks down for a second before speaking. 

“It’s the reason why I failed the test, sir,” Ai declares blushing. “ I want you now. So stop teasing me.” Ai pulls Ren back in for a kiss sealing his fate for the rest of the night.


End file.
